


Almost Always Together

by Midnightcat1



Category: Peter Pan & The Pirates
Genre: Different King Kooh, Episode: e005 The Rake, Episode: e006 Peter on Trial, Episode: e011 Demise of Hook, Episode: e021 When Games Become Deadly, Episode: e031 Professor Smee, Episode: e034 Hook's Christmas, Episode: e037-038 Ages of Pan, Episode: e044 Vanity Thy Name is Mermaid, Episode: e046 Curly's Laugh, Episode: e051 A Hole in the Wall, Episode: e064 Invisible Tootles, F/M, Happy Ending, Kooh siblings protect one another, Tears
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-07
Updated: 2016-09-07
Packaged: 2018-08-13 14:44:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 424
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7980394
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Midnightcat1/pseuds/Midnightcat1
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Repsaj wishes to be with his wife before he tries to protect his brother from enemies.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Almost Always Together

I don't own Peter Pan and the Pirates characters.

 

‘’We’ll always be together, Ailicec,’’ Repsaj said. He kissed her in their chamber. He began to frown. ‘’Almost always together, Ailicec. I must protect King Kooh from enemies again. Enemies wishing to rule in his place.’’ 

Repsaj saw Ailicec’s tears. A smile appeared on his face. ‘’I’ll return as soon as possible.’’ Repsaj kissed Ailicec again. He departed. He eventually found himself out of the pyramid.

Repsaj’s eyes settled on King Kooh. ‘’There aren’t any enemies so far.’’ Repsaj viewed his brother frowning for a moment. He tilted his head in confusion.

‘’There will be one enemy trying to defeat me. That’s why you usually protect me,’’ King Kooh said. His eyes widened the minute seven armed enemies appeared. King Kooh faced Repsaj. He smiled after the latter revealed a sword. ‘’Attack my enemies.’’

After nodding, Repsaj ran to the other warriors. He brought his sword down on another blade. ‘’You’re not going to harm King Kooh,’’ he said to the enemies. Repsaj looked back as one enemy approached him. He gasped. The enemy’s weapon was the last thing he saw.

King Kooh gasped. He looked to one side for a moment. *Repsaj* he thought. After looking ahead, King Kooh scowled. His eyes settled on the corpse. *It’s my turn to protect you, Repsaj.* 

King Kooh trembled with rage and revealed a sword. He brought it down on another sword. His smile returned after he disarmed the enemy. King Kooh ducked another enemy’s weapon. His hook contacted a different sword. He watched as the sword was knocked out of the enemy’s hand.

One enemy’s shoulders slumped. ‘’I’m exhausted,’’ he muttered. He turned to the other warriors. ‘’Retreat!’’ he said. 

King Kooh’s smile was still on his face. Another frown replaced it after he saw Repsaj’s corpse. King Kooh approached Repsaj. Tears appeared in his eyes for a moment. *Life without my brother.* His eyes became wide again as soon as Ailicec stood in front of the pyramid. 

Ailicec saw Repsaj. She gasped as her eyes widened. She shook her head in disbelief. Two tears ran down her face. Ailicec ran into the pyramid and never looked back. She saw her empty bed and sobbed.

King Kooh approached Ailicec. ‘’My brother was important to me as well.’’ His frown came back. King Kooh heard Ailicec as she continued to sob. 

Repsaj’s spirit materialized near Ailicec and held her. He glanced at King Kooh’s wide eyes. He smiled. ‘’We’ll always be together, Ailicec,’’ he said.

 

The End


End file.
